


Valentine's Blues

by TridentsnWebs



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TridentsnWebs/pseuds/TridentsnWebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hates Valentine's Day in this fic (basically a reversal of So Maybe Valentine's Day Isn't So Bad).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@floyd tbh all my spideynova fics r for floyd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40floyd+tbh+all+my+spideynova+fics+r+for+floyd).



Sam let out the thirteenth sigh in just as many minutes, and finally Peter had to ask.   
"What's got you so down?" Sam sat up and opened his mouth so quickly Peter instantly regretted his question.   
"Marie broke up with me. Today," Sam pouted so hard Peter was sure his lip would fall off. "Today, of all days."   
Peter frowned. "What's so special about George Washington's birthday?" Sam cocked an eyebrow.   
"Dude. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day." Peter shrugged.   
"Eh. You never really liked her, did you? And didn't she admit to you in the beginning of your relationship she was trying to make Flash jealous?" Another sigh from Sam.   
"But it's a blow to my pride! And she was funny. And cute. I liked her." Peter snorted.   
"I'm funny and cute. You don't wanna date me." Sam's head shot up, and then he rolled his eyes.   
"That was narcissistic."   
"Shut up. You only know that word because Ava called you that and threw a dictionary at your head." Sam stuck out his tongue and muttered something about "your face is a dictionary".   
Peter rolled his eyes and went back to his work. 

A minute later, another sigh. Peter turned around and got up.   
"That's it, I'm ordering takeout and we're gonna watch cheesy movies all night and you can cry about Marie on my shoulder." Sam scoffed, but got to his feet.   
"I don't need your pity, Parker."  
"I don't pity you. I mean I do, you're pathetic, but I don't pity you because Marie broke up with you. I'm sick of hearing you sigh all the time I'm trying to do work." And I don't like it when you're sad, Peter added in his head, then chided himself for being such a sap. "As adorable as you are when you're grumpy, it gets tiring after awhile." He stated drily. In response, Sam stuck out his tongue again. 

Two bad 90's movies, a ton of spring rolls, and 3 hours later, Sam turned to look at Peter.   
"Is this what you always do for Valentine's Day?" Peter shrugged.   
"Pretty much. I'd go outside but seeing all the couples sickens me." Sam chuckled.   
"But don't you ever try to get a date?"   
"Nah. I'd rather wallow in self-pity. Besides, who wants to go out with me?" He meant it as a joke, but it held truth, and it came out self-deprecating and depressing. Then he heard a loud laugh from Sam.   
"I'm sorry! It's just- you called ME pathetic earlier, and then you dropped that sentence- that was so-" Peter scowled at him, but it cheered him up anyway.   
"Shut up, Sam, you are pathetic."   
"Not as pathetic as you, clearly."   
"Your face is pathetic."  
"Your aunt is- nowhere near pathetic, never mind."  
"Mm-hmm. Your mom isn't pathetic either, otherwise I'd use that."   
"Bet my mom could kick Aunt May's ass."  
"No way, they'd just sit and watch us fight each other about whose parental figure is cooler."   
"Yeah. Sipping lemonade and silently judging us."  
"... We can't let them meet. Ever."   
"Deal."   
"Hey, you still haven't watched Ferris Bueller's Day Off!"

•-–—–-•-–—–-•-–—–-•

It was dark out, and Sam was drooling on Peter's shoulder, but Peter didn't have the heart to move him.   
"Hey... Peter?" Peter started.  
"I thought you were asleep."  
"I was. I just wanted you to know... For the record, I would date you. You're cuter than Marie. And funnier." Peter was taken so by surprise he couldn't speak for a minute, and when he could choke out, "For the record, I'd date you too," Sam was already fast asleep again.   
"You're such an idiot, Webhead." Peter screamed, and Sam flailed so hard he fell off the couch. Ava flicked on the lights.  
"Ava? I thought you went out!" Peter was panicking. She totally heard that. All of that.  
"I told you, I stayed in because I felt nauseous. And I got all that recorded, by the way." A tinny version of their voices played:   
"Hey... Peter?"   
"I thought you were asleep."  
"I was. I just wanted you to know... For the record, I would date you. You're cuter than Marie. And funnier."  
A pause, and then Peter's voice, strangled and soft:  
"For the record, I'd date you too."   
By the end, Ava was cracking up, and Peter and Sam were bright pink.   
"D-do NOT send th-that t-to any- anyone." Peter stumbled over his words while Sam groaned and put his face in his hands.   
"Too late!" Ava cackled, and Peter sighed, muffled by the pillow he threw over his face. Sam seemed to be working up the courage to say something. After a moment’s contemplation, he remarked,  
“Whatever. You’re just jealous ‘cos you don’t have the nerve to ask out Danny.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, don't even talk to me about grammar mistakes or general badness of the plot.


End file.
